The Young Pack
by CarysPendragon
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are married and have twin girls Hazel and Jemma. Hazel and Jemma aren't ordinary of course, they are what they call Immortal Wolves. With their familys and new friends The Young Pack will face terrors and find love. again bad summary...


**Sorry if you guys didn't want me to start a new one but I went ahead and did it anyway because I just couldn't help myself! Tell me what you think! **

**Also I'm not so sure with how old everyone would be...can somebody please give me a hand?????? Ness is frozen at eighteen so let's say she's actually fifteen due to her fast growing then the twins are fifteen now so yeah this is thirty years after breaking dawn. Tell me if I got anything mixed up coz I'm sure i have!**

**Just one last thing! I have no idea what Jared or Paul's last names were so I just made them up ok? Sorry if they are lame names. And Brady and Collin don't exist since then there'd be way too many wolves.**

**Hazel POV**

"Mom, Dad! Get up!" My sister and I screamed as we jumped on our parents.

"What's wrong?!" Our parents said at the same time.

"Nothing's wrong it's just it's our first day of school today!"

"Hazel, Jemma, calm down. Now come and give Daddy a hug!" We laughed as we pounced on our father.

"Come on girls Daddy's tired after patrol last night. Let's go get you two some breakfast." Mom kissed Dad's cheek before climbing out of bed. Dad was already snoring as we all walked out the door to the kitchen.

We had a relatively small family. Me, my twin sister Jemma and our parents. _Outside_ our house was a different story...Let me just tell you our predicament so to speak. My father is a werewolf. My mother is a vampire human hybrid. On my Dad's side I have many uncles and a few aunts, otherwise known as The Pack. And on my Mother's side I have my grandparents along with my great grandparents and my great aunts and uncles. So when my Mom said Dad was out on patrol she didn't mean the police like Great Grandpa Charlie. She meant he was running around the forest as a giant russet wolf watching for vampires that aren't my family. Crazy huh?

Oh yeah Jemma and I aren't exactly normal either. Well when you get werewolf and hybrid genes mixing you get us. Immortal wolves. So we're werewolves like our Dad, we grow up at a human pace (thanks to the human genes in Mom) until we hit sixteen then we are immortal which rocks! No extra strength but we did get a tiny boost in our speed. Almost as fast as Grandpa Edward! We don't think anything would be able to kill us, what with the healing powers of a wolf and the indestructibility of a vampire but like we were going to try and die anyway. The only other thing we got from Mom's side was our gifts. Okay it may not classify as a gift but we think it does. Whether Jemma and I are in our wolf forms or not we can talk via our minds. We think it's the coolest thing ever until Edward comes along and hears our plans, or any of the other wolves for that matter. It helps in tests though.

Anyway we had only just moved back to Forks this week.

"Hey Mom can we please go for a run before school? Please?" Jemma begged.

"Ok but only because I can't stand that face." Mom laughed. It was true Jemma's world famous pout could make anything happen. Both of us turned to the door when Mom put her hands on our shoulders. "Oh no breakfast first." With a sarcastic 'humph' the two of us strode back towards the table and tucked into our cereal.

"Morning baby." Dad said as he wrapped his arms around Mom's waist, giving her a quick kiss before joining us at the table. "How are my beautiful girls this morning?"

"Excited! You want to run with us today Daddy?" I asked.

"Sure let me grab something to eat first though. Ness you coming?" Dad asked Mom as she sat down.

"Alright I'm coming too. Girls are you done?"

"Yeah Mom we're just going to go phase in private if that's ok."

"Go ahead we'll be out when you're done." Jemma and I quickly put our bowls in the sink before running outside. Dad had built a sort of shed so that we could phase without anyone, including each other, see us.

"Hey Haze bet I'm out before you!"

"You're on!" I yelled before bolting for my bit of the shed. I quickly pulled off the pyjamas I still had on along with my underwear. Thank god I couldn't feel the cold. I pulled all my heat to my chest before exploding and jumping outside. Damn she beat me again!

Jemma was already outside pacing, waiting for me. As wolves the two of us looked completely different. Jemma's fur was chocolate brown but way darker the Quil's while mine was bronze just like my hair in human form. I asked Dad why our fur was all different and he said it had something to do with our souls or personalities or something. I personally thought that the reason my fur was the same colour as my hair was because out of all my relatives I was closest to my grandfather. It was his hair after all that got passed down to me. It was one of the only differences between Jemma and I, she had gotten the normal Quileute black hair.

_Too slow little sis._ Jemma giggled.

_Stop with the lil sis stuff Jem it's by three minutes. _I heard and felt the familiar sensation of someone else phasing.

_You two raced again didn't you?_ Dad.

_Yeah I beat Hazel by a mile!_

_Not my fault you can phase quicker than me! I always said I was more vamp the wolf. _True I did always say that.

"Maybe I should go get your grandpa to help me out here...It's so annoying not being in on your little conversations." Mom muttered before smiling and shaking her head.

_Where to?_ Jemma asked. Oh right it was my turn to choose! I walked over to my Mom and nudged her hand to see her watch. Plenty of time thanks to us waking up so early.

_Follow me!_ I grinned inside my head as it was impossible to do so in this body. Turning around I raced through the trees and onto the familiar path that led to our second home.

_You really need to leave Grandpa alone sometimes Haze._ Both my sister and father laughed in their heads.

_Whatever just because he likes me better then you Jem! _

_So? I have Great Uncle Em._

_Okay so diff people diff favourites..._

"WE DON'T HAVE FAVOURITES WE ALL LOVE YOU THE SAME!" wow we were almost to the house already, close enough that Grandpa could hear us. I ducked behind some trees and phased back, pulling on the shorts and shirt I always kept with me to change into. Jem hadn't phased back yet and neither had Dad, both them and Mom reached me as soon as I tied the band that held my clothes back around my ankle.

"Jem? Think I could have a ride to the house?" I asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes but leant down for me to jump up.

"Do I get the same treatment Jake?" Mom giggled as Dad bent down as well. As soon as the two of us were on top of the others they sprinted to the back door of the house.

"I remember when you gave me a ride once Jake. Oh god I still can't believe I can call you my son-in-law! You look older than me!" I jumped off Jemma and looked up to see Grandma Bella patting Jake's head. "Renesmee! You already look older than me; do you know how sad it is when a daughter looks older than her mother? You and Jake already are older than me and almost everyone else too. Sorry I'm ranting get over here so I can hug you!" Mom got off Dad and ran to her mother's arms. Grandma hadn't changed a bit since we last saw her a month ago. We had gone on a family trip to Hawaii before school started; Jemma and I got to meet Dad's sister, our aunt, Rebecca and her husband while we were there.

"Grandma Bella!" I shouted and ran to her.

"Hazel! How's my favourite grandchild!" Jemma growled behind us. "Oh Jemma your both my favourites you know that!" Grandma laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Jemma are you going to phase back so we can go inside already?" I asked. I knew everyone else was right inside and I wanted to see them! They never all came out at once in case they overwhelmed us. Please. Jemma did her version of a chuckle before disappearing into the trees again. Not a minute later she was clothed and in her human form.

"Jemma!" Grandma ran to her, hugging her before leading her back over to us. Dad had phased back the same time as Jemma did.

"Can we go inside now? I haven't seen you all in so long!" I almost shouted. Grandma laughed but opened the door for me to run in.

"Oh no! It's...it's...THE TWIN'S!" Great Uncle Emmett pretended to hide behind Alice when I ran in. Well that certainly failed due to the major size difference...

"Hazel there you are!" I turned around at Grandpa Edward's voice. Quickly I launched myself at him as he spun me around.

"So good to see you again Eddie!" I grinned. Jemma and I usually called everyone by their first names instead of great aunt or whatever. We knew how much they loved being called what they were to us but it was way too long. Everyone converged on Edward and I's hug, squishing me half to death.

"Hello? Don't I get some love too?" Jemma said by the doorway. I wriggled out of Edward's arms and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the group hug which was soon joined by Mom, Dad and Bella too.

After maybe five minutes we all got comfy on the many couches.

"It's so nice to be back in La Push. Well Forks now but you all know what I mean." I giggled. Me and Jemma were only three when we moved to Chicago and Oregon after that but we all wanted to come back so once it was safe aka everyone we knew had grown up and moved or possibly died we moved back.

"I know how you feel. No matter how many times we move this really is home isn't it?" Rose said. Everyone nodded.

"First day of school for you two today!" Alice chirped "Come on practice time!" Jemma and I groaned. Practice time as Alice called it was everyone asking us questions that people may ask us. Mostly simple stuff like our names, family, favourite things but it was pretty boring.

"Fine." Jemma sighed.

"So new girls what are your names?" Emmett asked in a seriously weird accent.

"Hi there random stranger my name is Hazel Amara Black and this is my evil twin sister Jemma Sarah Black!" I put on a big cheesy grin.

"Since when am I the evil twin?" Jemma said in a hurt voice but she was smiling, she knew it was true.

"Since forever Princess." I laughed at the nickname. It didn't suit her at all but it was perfect to wind her up. She got her middle name Sarah because it was Grandma's name before she died, Grandma as in Daddy's Mom not Bella of course. I was bored and looked up our names on Google and found out Sarah meant Princess so that has been used to my advantage ever since. My middle name meant Eternal. Pretty well chosen if you ask me, I think it was Esme's idea come to think of it...I pulled myself out of my thoughts as Jasper waved his hand in front of my face.

"Is that really what I look like when I have a vision? A zombie?!" Alice shrieked in laughter.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Everyone had started laughing...what had I missed?

"While you were thinking you looked like you were in a trance so Emmett pointed out to Alice that's what she looked like when she had a vision which set her off then Jasper snapped you out of it to shut them both up which obviously hasn't worked." Edward explained.

"Oh. Wait a second...since when am I a freaking zombie?!" I shouted which set everyone off yet again. Eventually we all calmed back down and continued to talk.

"We better run if we're going to get these little wolves to school on time." Dad said ruffling our hair.

"Wait! I have something for you both first!" Alice ran upstairs and came back with two shirts in hand. She held the white one out to me and the black one to Jemma. On both our tops was a wolf, its head thrown back in a howl. The contrast was seriously cool as the wolf on my top was black against white and vice versa for Jemma.

"Thanks Ali!" We both hugged our great aunt before shouting goodbyes to everyone and heading back out the door.

"I don't want to phase again...can I just run or ride on you again Jemma?" I asked.

"Run I bet you I'll still beat you. Start now so you get a head start and I'll _still_ get home before you." Jemma laughed and went to phase. Don't misunderstand my sister she isn't a bitch just really competitive. Always has been between us but it's always been fun.

I took full advantage of my head start and bolted in the direction Mom and Dad had run in just a second ago. The trees flew by as I jumped logs and dodged vines and roots. It wasn't long before I arrived home and for once no Jemma.

"Look who's the winner this time!" I giggled as Jemma came into view, already phased back. "What took you so long 'big' sis?"

"Stopped to look in Great Grandpa Charlie's window. Couldn't have picked a better moment, he was proposing to Sue." Jemma grinned while I stood open mouthed.

"That's so unfair! I wanted to see that!" I whined "Took him only what? Thirty years? Too long...oh well at least they're happy. They're like seventy now huh? Think we'll be invited to the wedding? We need to go visit them..." I was mainly talking to myself now.

"This means we're going to be related to Seth and Leah. Oh my god! We're going to have another great aunt and uncle!" Jemma squealed. We both laughed as we walked back inside our house. Mom and Dad weren't back yet so we headed to our room.

We didn't have a big house but it was certainly bigger than the one Dad grew up in with Grandpa Billy. It was all wood with a patio to the right of the house. Inside there were three biggish bedrooms, our parents room, a guest room and mine and Jemma's room. We only had two bathrooms though, our parents bathroom then our bathroom. We had a huge living room for when the family visits seeing as the treaty is dead and our family can come over anytime. Our kitchen had to big to suffice my Dad and the rest of The Packs appetites.

"Haze do you know where I put my jeans? I can't find them." Jemma asked as she started destroying our room in search of her jeans.

"They're on the coffee table outside. We have to wear the tops Alice gave us no exceptions Jem!"

"Thanks and yeah of course!" We stopped talking so we could actually get dressed. Both of us wore our new wolf tops with jeans and sneakers. It would be funny to see our classmates' faces trying to tell us apart, different hair colour or not they'd be screwed.

"Are you girls ready?" Mom called.

"Yeah be out in a sec!" I called back as we both picked up our bags. Both of our bags were black shoulder bags but on mine were silver stars and on Jemma's skulls with purple wings.

"Ta da!" We giggled as we jumped out into view.

"There's my girls." Dad said picking us up into a hug "Do you want your mother and me to take you to school? I could fight off any boys that come near you."

"No thanks Dad we're just going to ride our bikes to school." Jemma said in a panic, no way were our parents dropping us off.

"Okay baby's well Quil and Claire are going to be there anyway alright? They have a little surprise for you as well." Mom said wrapping her arms around all of us.

"Guys, we have to go!" Jemma and I wriggled out of our parents clutches and backed away to the door.

"Fine go then! You have your wallets? I put lunch money in them last night."

"Yes Mom we have them. Bye!" We waved quickly before bolting out the door to our bikes. Jemma's was purple while mine was blue.

"No races this time Jem. I don't want people to think we're possessed." I laughed as I pushed off and rode down the dirt path that led from our house to the actual street. Riding through the forest was one of my favourite things to do, besides running through the forest as a wolf. Wind in my face, that woody musky smell all around me, birds chirping. It was just peaceful. We lived maybe ten minutes from the school. Well ten minutes from everything really, La Push isn't that big after all. We pulled onto the main road before turning right; if we turned left we'd end up at the beach. It wasn't long before the school came into view. The forest was right behind the wooden building; in front of the school was a simple grassy area with a totem pole closer to the school. I always thought this school was better than the rest, more down to earth, even though we'd never actually been here. We rode to the bike racks to lock our bicycles up before heading to the front doors of the school.

"Hazel! Jemma!" I saw Quil wave at us, he was standing next to the old totem pole.

"Jem come on there's Quil." I told her as I started walking towards him.

"Hey Quil." We said when we reached him.

"Uh Quil where's Claire?" Jemma asked.

"Not important. Did Jake tell you about the surprise?" Claire not important? What's wrong with Quil she's his imprint and true love! Out of nowhere two arms were thrown around us from behind followed by a playful 'rawr'.

"Oh my god!" we squealed. Claire stepped away from us and Quil put his arm around her. Claire was much older than us and even Mom. She was Aunt Emily's niece and Quil's imprint. When Mom was younger Dad used to bring her down to La Push and her and Claire would play together.

"Hey guys! Oh I've missed you two so much! Look how you've grown!" I laughed since Claire reminded me of Grandma Bella this morning.

"Claire the last time you saw us we were thirteen, only two years ago. We couldn't have grown that much!" Jemma said. Claire and Quil had come and visited us at our last home two years ago, they hadn't stayed long but it was good to see them. It was sad to think Claire would grow old while Quil would stay the same. All the imprints, would eventually die while the boys, and Leah of course, would remain. I didn't want to think about the guys being separated from their imprints, our family breaking up...

_Stop being so morbid, that's my job!_ Jemma thought next to me. She was trying to cheer me up but I know she was thinking about it too. I quickly shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts.

"Did you guys have a good wedding?" I asked. Quil and Claire had gotten married almost as soon as Claire hit eighteen.

"Yeah it was fantastic. I wish everyone could have come!" Our family was out of state at the time and couldn't exactly go to the wedding in case anyone recognized us. We always moved when our vampire family did now that everyone but Jemma and I didn't age.

"How long has it been now again? Fifteen years since the wedding?"

"Yeah. Oh I wasn't the surprise." Claire said excitedly. She wasn't???

"We'd tell you now but we can't. You girls need to sign in and get to class." Quil said pointing to the empty school grounds. Great late on the first day.

"Bye Uncle Quil! Bye Aunt Claire!" We hugged them again before racing inside to the front office. Pushing the door open we found an older woman behind a desk. A little nameplate said her name was Mrs. Georgia.

"Hello, we're Hazel and Jemma Black? It's our first day." I told Mrs. Georgia.

"Ah yes here are your schedules. You're both in the same class first. It's just around the corner to your left, first door on the right. Welcome to La Push High." She smiled at us before continuing with whatever she was doing before.

"Thanks." Jemma muttered as we walked back out.

"What is our first class anyway?" I asked looking down at my schedule.

"Uh Botany with a Mr. Callum." Jemma said.

"Botany? What school has a botany class?!"

"Schools surrounded by forests apparently. Come on its right here."

"Ready?" I asked.

"Nope but let's go." She sighed and opened the door.

Surprisingly we weren't late. Everyone was just hanging around the random desks and chatting. It was awkward though seeing as we had no idea who any of these people were. There was a group of girly girls, by the look of their clothes, at the front, a group of dirty guys who looked into football at the back and a mixed group of seemingly normal people in a corner. Most of the people had stopped talking and were now staring at me and my sister in the doorway. Like I said, awkward.

And of course as if it wasn't awkward enough the teacher banged into us and sent me sprawling on the floor. Just perfect.

"Watch where you're going!" Jemma yelled at the teacher before realizing that's what he was. She leant down and pulled me to my feet before half dragging me to two empty seats. The teacher didn't even apologize.

"Take your seats class!" he said and everyone scurried to their chairs. Something tells me this is an evil teacher...great. "Take out your books as I call the roll." Mr. Callum said as he opened the little book thing. Now this is where we almost fainted.

"Max Ateara?"

"Here." I turned around and saw a total hottie sitting with the group I had labelled 'normal'.

"Liam Ateara?" TWO SONS?! Please tell me they are twins! This time both me and Jemma turned around and sure enough there was an exact replica of the first guy right beside him.

"Here."

"Hazel Black?" This time it was the whole 'normal' group that turned towards us.

"Here." I called. The group was still kind of looking at me, they hadn't seen Jemma yet but she was next to the roll...

"Jemma Black?" Ha it was so funny to see their faces! Oh yeah another set of twins in the house! Okay now I sounded a bit like Jemma and Alice.

"Right here!"

_Such an attention seeker sis_ I thought to her.

_Whatever. Have you seen that group? How they were looking at us? I don't know about you but I call dibbs on one of those yummy twins!_

_Don't you dare embarrass us Jem!_

We 'talked' through the entire roll until yet another name caught our attention_._

"Oliver Neil?" Neil? That was Jared's last name!

"Here." Oh my god another guy from the 'normal' group! Okay there just those three and a girl over there...

We got our answer who the girl was a bit further down the roll.

"Maya Uley?" That must be Sam and Emily's daughter! Everyone was sooo gonna pay for not letting us meet these guys! Hell someone should have told us we had basically cousins! And something tells me they don't know about us either...

We sat through the entire boring lesson occasionally stealing glances at the group, who had their share of stares at us too. As we were excused the girl Maya bumped into me, pushing a piece of paper into my hand. She muttered sorry before running to join her group.

"What's it say?" Jemma asked, she had seen the whole exchange. I opened it and read what it said.

_Meet us behind the school at lunch. Walk into the forest from the gym, go a couple hundred meters and you'll find us. We need to talk._

"That sounds friendly..." Jemma said.

"Looks like our parents and theirs have been keeping secrets." I whispered before we ran to our next class.

~*~

"Where does the damn note say were going again?" I exclaimed. I had given Jemma the note as I would probably lose it.

"They should be right here." We had followed the notes instructions but I wasn't sure if it was right. After all nobody was here.

"So, so far we might have possibly met Quil and Claire's twin sons, Jared and Kim's son and Sam and Emily's daughter." I ran through mostly to myself.

"Why are you talking about us?" We both jumped at the new voice. Turning around we saw the group right behind us.

"We are talking about you because you gave us this stupid note to meet you here!" Jemma yelled. She's always had quite the temper.

"Just tell us why you know who we are!" One of the boys yelled.

"And how you know our parents!" One of the other guys said.

"And why you have the same last name as Jacob!" The girl said but not in the same ferocious tone as the boys.

"Let's all be calm here people." I tried to say calmly. "First off we know who you are because of that teacher marking the roll. Second we know your parents because they are our friends and third we have the same name as Jacob Black because he's our Dad!" I waited as the others obviously took in this information. One of the boys, the only one who hadn't spoken before, stepped out of the shadows so we could see his face. The first thing that registered was that he was one of the twins.

"Your Jacob and Renesmee's daughters?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "They never said anything about having children."

"Well none of your parents said anything either so yeah." Jemma said.

"Question, how much do you know about our parents?" The girl, Maya, asked. Emphasizing the 'much'. Ah so she wanted to know if we knew about werewolves.

"How about we just say if a wolf comes out of those trees don't shoot it." I smiled as I remembered my Dad saying almost those same words to Grandma Bella years ago. That seemed to make the group relax a bit.

"Umm this is kinda awkward but well Renesmee is a umm..." The boy, Oliver i think, stuttered.

"Are you asking us if we're vampires as well?" Jemma scoffed. The rest nodded.

"Are you bloodsuckers or not?" the other twin said. I couldn't tell which one.

"Do _not_ diss vampires you dog that's my family you're talking about! And no we are not full vampire's idiot!" I screamed. Never insult vampires in front of me.

"Full vampires? That means your part vampire?" Maya said nervously backing away.

"We don't drink blood if you're wondering. We have some vamp powers that's all. Only speed, immortality and a special ability though. Well we think of it as a special ability, I guess its kinda half vamp half wolf thing we don't know." Jemma shrugged.

"So you're...?"

"We call ourselves Immortal Wolves but if you want to get technical we're werewolf-vampire-human hybrids." I told them.

"Alrighty then now that that's out of the way I'm Max." Said one of the twins, coming forward and shaking my hand before Jemma's. "That there's my twin brother Liam. Over there's Oliver but we all call him Oli and that's Maya." Max said pointing everyone out.

"Hey I'm Jemma and that's Hazel." I waved shyly. Jemma was the talker out of us really.

"So do you guys phase?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. Okay so I talked as well.

"We're going to our clearing now anyway. We always skip lunch and fourth period to go there and meet up with each other or The Pack. You did bring lunch and not money right?" Jemma and I shook our heads and Liam rolled his eyes.

"You can have some of mine Jemma, Hazel Max will share with you. Mom packs us a lot." Liam said. I noticed he mostly spoke to Jemma instead of both of us.

"Well I'm going to go phase now...where's the clearing and I'll meet you there." I started towards the trees while waiting for their answer. Oliver and Maya had already left leaving us with the twins.

"I'll wait for you and show you the way. Liam will take Jemma." Max told me but as we looked around Liam and Jemma were gone.

_I dibbs this hottie Haze! And FYI we already left. _Jemma thought to me.

"Where'd they go?" Max asked, frowning as he tried to locate his brother.

"They're gone already. Jemma told me don't panic."

"She told you? She didn't say anything to you..." he said giving me a quizzical look.

"Remember what Jemma said about having special abilities? Well Jemma and I share one so to speak, coz we're twins we think. We can talk in our minds. In human form I mean." I explained.

"Oh that's...really cool." I laughed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Be back in second alright?" I said and Max nodded. Quickly I darted into the trees and undressed. I phased as fast as I could after I tied my clothes to my foot and put my bag strap into my mouth. I stepped out of the trees again and met Max's wide eyes.

"Whoa. You look good as a wolf." He breathed and I snorted. I shook my bag in a way of asking 'where the hell do I put this?'

"Oh just leave your bag with ours." He pointed to a pile of backpacks I hadn't noticed before. We walked over there and while I put my bag down Max fished a lunch box from his own bag before running into the forest. It wasn't long until I felt someone enter The Pack mind.

_Max? _I thought.

_Right here I'm coming out. _Two seconds later Max emerged from the trees. Even though he was taller than me in human form in wolf form we were the same height. I half expected Max to have the same colour fur as Quil but of course he didn't. Max's fur was a burgundy colour. It reminded me of Dad's fur but a lot darker.

_And you thought I looked good, I have to say that colour suits you._ The minute I thought it I regretted it; the whole pack could hear me kinda flirting with him!

_Yours is your hair colour, never seen that before. Well except Sam but I don't think we count that..._

_I have a theory about my fur, tell you another time. Which way are we going? Bet I can beat you there! _

_Hazel, don't start the whole race thing again. Follow your sister's scent here. _ I was surprised to hear my Dad's voice.

_Dad?_ I asked, no duh Hazel.

_And the rest! _Embry thought.

_Is everyone there or something? _Max asked.

_Yep. Me, Leah, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Maya, Oli, Liam, Jemma and Jake. Nessie, Kim, Claire, Rachel and Emily are at Sam's house. _Seth finished his list when Max and I burst into the clearing.

Like Seth had said I saw the familiar nine wolves and three others I guessed were Maya, Oliver and Liam.

_Whose who here? _I directed at the three.

_Liam's the coffee coloured wolf, Oli's the misty colour and I'm black with a silver belly. _Maya explained.

_Now would someone like to explain why the hell nobody told us about those two?! _Liam yelled. I got the impression he had a short temper, a bit like Jemma.

_We didn't tell you kids because you had to find your pack by yourselves. _Sam told us.

_But we had a pack! It was just the four of us. _Oliver said.

_You weren't a full pack though. You're what the legends call The Young Pack. A separate pack formed by the children of the main pack. You couldn't be a pack without Hazel and Jemma. _Sam continued.

_Even if the boys are pissed I'm not. Finally more girls in the pack! _Maya trotted up to us, sitting next to me.

_What am I? Chopped liver? _Ah Leah.

_Come on Leah I just meant girls my age. And you're in the 'adult' pack while we're in the 'kiddie' pack. _Maya rolled her eyes.

_Leah why don't you take the girls to explain a few things to them. _Sam suggested. Wonder what those things could be.

_Sure. Good luck with the guys. _Leah disappeared through some trees next to us, Jemma, Maya and I quickly followed. We ran far enough away that we'd be out of hearing range before Leah told us to phase back. Once we were human and clothed we sat on a log while Leah stood in front of us.

"Okay here's the deal. I'm not entirely sure how to put this but here goes. Maya you and Oli are together correct?"

"Uh yeah. He's perfect for me and I love him with all my heart." Maya's eyes glazed over as she thought about him.

"Alright we do not need to know the details. Jemma, Hazel do you feel anything towards any guy?" Leah pressed.

"I think Liam is the hottest thing on earth does that count?" Jemma grinned.

"Hmm close enough. Hazel what about you?"

"I don't exactly know them yet...I can't explain it but I feel, closest to Max. I don't even know him properly so it's kind of crazy though." I mumbled.

"It's not crazy. Anyway we better go back. Everyone but Sam and the boys have left to go back to his house for food. We decided you six should stay here and get acquainted, eat your lunch and talk in other words. Don't worry Jake's using the same excuse for you and Jemma to get out of fourth period as everyone else. If anyone asks you all have a special class with Billy to learn about Quileute history." Leah babbled as we made our way back to the clearing.

"Maya!" Oliver waved at her, patting the spot next to him. Maya broke into a huge grin before sitting beside him. Even though I'd only known them for, well if you don't count school maybe twenty minutes, they were meant to be.

"Oy Jemma come here I told you I'd share my lunch." Liam sounded happy enough but his face was almost in a scowl.

_What's his problem?_ I asked Jemma

_No idea._ She thought before walking and sitting by him.

I looked around awkwardly, crossing my arms behind my back. Where was I supposed to go?

"Hazel would you like to sit with me?" came a sweet voice behind me. Turning I saw Max sitting with his lunch in front of him.

"Okay." I reigned in the blush threatening to escape. I had the tendency to blush whenever I talked to guys. Slowly I made my way over to Max and sat beside him.

"You can have whatever you want you know. My lunch I mean." He said, pushing it a tiny bit closer to me.

"It's your lunch you choose first." I told him, pushing it back.

"Alright then..." he picked up half of his sandwich before motioning to me "There I have something now you. I don't want you to go hungry after all." Max smiled.

"Okay fine I'll just have the apple thanks." I said as I picked up a nice juicy red apple.

"You know your hair is almost the same colour as that apple." Max said through a bite of his sandwich. I laughed.

"I do _not_ have red hair. It's bronze, just like my Mom and my Grandpa Edward. And like my fur." I stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled.

"It's kind of weird thinking of you related to vampires..."

"Don't you dare badmouth vampires. I have connections." I said spookily. He gulped.

"What kind of connections?" Max whispered.

"Well not me per say but my family does. We know vampires all over the world; they helped Mom when she was only a toddler with the Volturi. So unless you want me to pull in some favours shut it." Max gulped again. "Kidding Max...not about knowing lots of vampires but about setting them on you."

"God scare me much." He let a long breath he must have been holding out.

"Aw did I scare the big bad wolf?" I giggled.

"Hey you want big bad wolf see Liam." He said pointing at his brother.

"How do I tell you two apart anyway?"

"Besides Liam being the 'bad boy'?" I giggled again.

"Yeah besides that. Is he seriously a bad boy? He doesn't seem like it. In fact he reminds me of Jemma." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah they seem to get along alright." We both looked over to our siblings to see them talking. Jemma was twirling a piece of her hair around her finger, such a flirt.

"You can tell us apart by looking at our necks by the way. I have a birthmark he doesn't." Max finally told me. He pulled down his shirt just a bit to show me a dark splatter like mark.

"You can tell Jemma and I apart fine right?" I asked just in case.

"Yeah. Same straight hair but hers is black and yours is your beloved mother's _bronze_ hair." I rolled my eyes.

"If you really want to go back to whose hair mine is it's my great grandmothers."

"Esme?" Max asked. I grinned that he actually knew my family members names.

"No, Elizabeth."

"Never heard of her."

"Of course you haven't she's my grandfather's birthmother. Edward's Mom. She died back in nineteen-eighteen of the Spanish influenza. She told Carlisle, my great grandad, to save Edward and if she hadn't done that I wouldn't be here." I smiled happy to explain my family history to Max. It felt right.

"Wow. Can you tell me more about your family?" Max asked eagerly.

"I can do better than that."

"Yeah? How?"

"I can take you too them." My grin widened as Max's did. Even though he was smiling I saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"But wouldn't I be in danger? They are vampires." My grin faltered at him doubting my family.

"No you won't be. My family goes to school with tons of humans and all of those humans are still living. Dad's around them all the time, he's fine. Nothing to worry about. Though don't start any blonde jokes okay? That was Dad's one mistake." I laughed at the things Mom had shown me and what my family had told me about. My favourite was probably Rose making a dog bowl for Dad with 'Fido' scratched in then Dad throwing at her head. Priceless.

"Maybe this weekend I could meet them. If it's alright with them."

"Any friend of ours is a friend of theirs." I declared before biting into my apple. We had finished lunch a while later and were walking back to campus on foot instead of paws.

"We all have English now. My Dad pulled some strings and got all of us in the same class fifth period so if we were late they wouldn't need to explain why, or should I say lie, to a whole bunch of teachers." Maya told Jemma and I. Everyone else obviously already knew and were heading inside. We had picked up our bags on the way back so we were all set.

"Be warned Miss Keller likes new students to give intros about themselves." Max whispered to me.

_Hear that Jem?_

_ will be interesting...mention Grandma and Grandpa and everyone. Let's see if we can scare these kids._ I sniggered at my sister's response.

"Come on we have space for you two over here!" Oliver waved us over to a couple of desks. The desks fit two people each and were arranged in front of each other. We picked the back three desks next to the wall, Liam was by himself at the one at the back of the classroom, Max was in the one in front of him and Maya and Oliver were in front of them.

_Look sis you get to sit with your man _I thought sarcastically.

_And you get to sit with yours. _Came her smug reply, I blushed but took the seat beside Max. There wasn't time to talk before the teacher, Miss Keller, came in.

"Alright class it seems we have two new students!" Great right off the bat. "Hazel and Jemma Black come on down!" This teacher was way too excited for her own good. You'd think she'd been getting lessons from Alice. Nevertheless we both trudged up there and took the stupid in front of the class spots.

"Hazel you go first, alphabetical order." Organized and hyper...yeah definitely taken lessons from Alice. Jemma and I had a little speech all worked out for this kind of thing. I say the facts and she comes up with random stuff to make it funny at the end.

"I'm Hazel Amara Black and this is my twin sister Jemma Sarah Black. Our mother and father are Jacob and Renesmee Black. We are fifteen years old and have been to three different schools in different parts of the country. You probably know our grandfather Billy and also our aunts and uncles. Not our real aunts and uncles of course but we think of them that way." That was the end of my half, now it was Jemma's turn to scare them to death.

"You have of course heard of our other family though." She said in her creepy voice, it almost scared _me_. "You all know Doctor Cullen right?" A chorus of 'yeahs', shivers and '-cough-weirdo-cough-'met her question.

"Yes we know Doctor Cullen Jemma. May I ask where you are going with this?" Nosy teacher...

"Can I continue please?" Jemma asked Miss Keller in a bored tone. Miss Keller nodded in a slow, almost frightened way.

"Well Doctor Cullen, his wife and their children are our grandparents, aunts and uncles." We couldn't say that they were our great grandparents and so on because Mom was supposed to be Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter. Of course the whole class gasped.

"So you're in the freak family?!" yelled a girl near the door.

"Guess so." I shrugged.

"Be careful little children you never know when we might ask them to visit your house in the night while you sleep." Jemma grinned evilly while I almost popped an artery keeping in a laugh.

"Okay that's enough girls! Back to your seats." Miss Keller shooed us back nervously. When we got to our seats the whole group was in hysterics.

"That. Was. So. Funny!" Max choked out. Maya and Oliver were laughing so hard it was silent in front of us while Liam just kept his head on the table with his arms around him, trying to stifle his giggles.

"Are we good or are we good?" Jemma asked.

"You're good!" Everyone else said back to us. We continued to laugh through some more of the lesson and grinned the whole rest of the day.

I think we were going to like this school.


End file.
